Teen Titans: Encounter with Death
by DarkMistShadowKitty
Summary: [Wont be able to update]A mysterious new stranger has appeared. The greatest battle between good and evil is about to begin. Will the Titans succeed without any bloodshed? Or maybe victory cannot be achieved without a certain gothic titan's death?[YYH]
1. Chat in the Dark

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

_A/n: I tried a new writing format so forgive me if, well it's a bit different but it's the same plot only different happenings, K? Also I give up on writing chapter titles in Japanese so gomen nasai, though there'll be some other few languages involved anyway._

_A/n2: Okay I know I wrote Rune of Darkness before just thought of revising it with a better outline, better timing, better everything, catch my drift? And I'll never agree to make Anna make a chapter at this story again..._

_Anna: Boo..._

_A/n3: Terra's in the story. I just feel sorry for her and there is NO and I mean NO pairings, got that? I'm an anti-romance, mostly in my stories anyway..._

_Teen Titans: Encounter With Death [Rune of Darkness]_

_Chapter I: Conversation in the Dark_

Raven stared at the silver moon, gleaming slightly from the skies to her windows. She suppressed as sigh. 'Why do I feel so uneasy nowadays?' she thought to herself. She couldn't sleep. Sure you may think she's becoming paranoid, but she feels like something's watching her, her every move, her every breath.

There was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" she asked, setting her gaze away from the window to the door. "It's me, Robin." Robin's voice sounded from behind the door. Raven hesitantly opened the door to see Robin with a concerned look on his face. "Can I come in?" he asked her.

She nudged aside and let Robin inside her room. "Is there something you need?" Raven asked grimly. "We've noticed you've been moodier than usual, even Starfire's noticed it, is there something wrong?"

Raven sighed. How can she put this into words? She feels someone watching her, she's becoming more paranoid by the second, and she's losing control of her powers in one day!

"I just don't know Robin..." she began. "I just can't take it anymore..." Robin looked puzzled. "Take what anymore?" Robin questioned. "It's just that..." she began once more, "it's just that... I can't tell you..." Robin's eyes widened and gave her a quizzical look.

"Look, Raven... you're our friend, and we also consider you as family so come on Raven... it's not like you're going to die if you tell me... and if you do tell me, I promise I wouldn't tell a soul. You know I respect your privacy..." Robin assured her.

Raven looked at him, her eyes narrowed as she read his mind. She sighed. "Fine... it's just that, I feel like somebody's stalking me... I know you think I'm becoming paranoid." She added as Robin raised his brow. "Sorry" he said hurriedly.

"Anyway... I'm beginning to lose control of my emotions again... and it's not like before... it's becoming more critical by the minute, Robin... I just can't handle it anymore... to add it all up... I just keep on having these visions..."

"Visions?" asked Robin. Raven nodded. "I see something or more likely someone locked away for years escaping from his prison... I see you guys beaten down to the ground... I can hear his voice laughing... I just can't take it!" As she shouted, the window beside her cracked.

"Sorry..." she muttered. Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Raven, it's okay... but try to at least lighten up a bit okay? We're worried about you and if there's something we can help you with, we'll be more than glad to do so..."

Raven nodded and Robin left the room. Raven sighed once more. 'Are you sure it was okay to tell him that?' a voice echoed at the back of her head. 'Yes, Wisdom.' She thought back to her emotion. 'But-' Wisdom started, but Raven cut her off, 'I didn't lie, it's just that... it can't be possible, can't it Wisdom? The rune- no I didn't loose control, didn't I?' Raven asked her.

Wisdom put down the hood of her bluish silver cloak. 'Of course you didn't. But that doesn't mean you wouldn't. You just have to keep control of yourself.' Wisdom advised her personal.

'But you know... staying in the dark won't help anything... you should at least try to get out of the darkness for a while, Raven... you need to talk with somebody about this... it's you're only chance to keep your sanity... you need to talk with somebody about Arella-'

'Stop it!' Raven thought angrily. Wisdom gasped. 'I'm sorry Raven, I just thought it would be for the best...' Wisdom apologized. Raven inhaled deeply, trying to control her anger. 'I know Wisdom, it's just that... Mother's been dead for 5 years now... I just don't want to go through it again...' Wisdom nodded. 'I understand...'

_So how was it? I know it's horrible but at least it was better that the first beginning, it was way too much alike of the episode, 'Nevermore'_

_Yukirin: Kindly read and review and for once, we will accept flames but only constructive flames, worthless flames would be burned into ashes and will be thrown at the flamer, thank you. Heed my warning._


	2. Shadows Emerged

_Disclaimer: Do I have the need of repeating myself?_

_Chapter II: Shadows Emerged_

The titan alert went off. Lights flashed red. "HEY! Raven! Plasmus is on the run again!" Raven heard Terra yelled through the intercom. Raven sighed and quickly levitated out of her room and followed her fellow teammates.

Cyborg broke down the door of the Pier 114. Plasmus was throwing numeral toxic wastes at them. Raven put up her shield. Terra followed by shaking the earth at Plasmus' feet. Star then threw a barricade of Starbolts followed closely by Robin who pulled out his Bo staff.

"Titans! Split up!"

The Titans did as what they were told. Raven looked behind her. Plasmus-most of Plasmus anyway- was following her. He was catching up on her fast. Raven sped up a little only to be blocked by a dead end.

Raven looked back. Plasmus looked liked worms reaching out to her. Raven's eyes widened as images flashed in front of her. Plasmus was reaching out to her feet.

Raven covered her ears with her hands. Her eyes showed signs of fear- _[A/n: I know that Raven doesn't do fear, but with a past like hers, it's traumatizing enough for anyone.]_- She trembled from head to foot.

_Flash Back_

A ten-year-old Raven sat in the dark corner, edging away from those hands reaching out to her from the ground. Her eyes showed that she frightened- _[A/n: Yeah right...]_- "Unegai! Yamete kudasai! [Please! Stop it please!]" You can hear her pleas echoing throughout the sealed room.

The man grinned behind the darkness of the hood. "Mayou-kyo? [Sir Mayou?]" Asked another man wearing a hood. The Mizotarhian known as Mayou replied serenely. "Continue. With this, we shall control the ruler of the Underworld, Hell!" He added gleefully.

The other Mizotarhian nodded and proceeded chanting. "Aku Mayouko Kiada Kaeyd Kikor Ame... Kaze Kami Yami Shoujo no Kami..."- _[M/n: I just made up some of the syllables, it's supposed to be Mizotarhian though there are some Japanese in it.]_

Hands made out of shadows reached slowly towards her. Raven screamed. Lights blew. Wind gushed. Thunder screeched and the windows shattered. A demon erupted from the ground. Raven screamed once more. He had four glowing red eyes. It was Trigon.

Trigon smirked a demonic smirk. He reached out towards his daughter. Yes- his daughter. The princess of darkness. The Heir of the throne in the Underworld, Hell. The Yami no Shoujo or Maiden of Darkness.

Raven screamed once more and flames engulfed Trigon, he disappeared but not before Raven heard what he said. "No matter how much you run, you hide, I will someday own you..." Raven closed her eyes and a soft, childish, comforting voice said. "He will never own you... watashi wa anata mamori mas... [I will always protect you...]"

_End of Flash Back_

Robin met up with others. "Everybody okay?" he asked them. "Dude!" BB piped up, "We can't find Raven!" Starfire looked worried. "Robin, perhaps you have seen her?" Star said, trying to stay calm.

"Plasmus couldn't have got her, can he?" Terra asked worriedly. "Nah... he can't. " Cy replied but not truly convincing though. They heard a scream. "Raven!" Robin yelled. "Oh dear! Friend Raven!" cried Starfire as she dashed out of the group following Raven's cries. The others followed her quickly. "Raven! Where are you! Friend Raven, can you hear us?!?!" Starfire called.

The screaming continued. The titans searched even more frantically. "Raven! If this is a joke, it ain't funny!!!" Beast Boy yelled. "Raven isn't the type of person who jokes, BB." Terra frantically replied.

After a few more minutes of searching, Cyborg yelled, "Hey guys! Get your butts down here and hurry!"

They found Raven in a corner. Her hands clasped onto her ears, screaming. Plasmus was in front of her. He was surrounded by a black aura, levitating in midair, it was torture, even for a villain.

Robin dashed out to Raven. "Hey! Raven! Snap out of it!" He yelled. The others followed him. Starfire knelt beside Raven, to find her scared half to death. Robin began shaking her.

Raven was out cold. Everything stopped at once. Plasmus fell to the ground, constantly asleep. "What's going on here?" Terra finally broke the horrific silence between them. "I do not know, but this is very strange indeed." Starfire said.

"I agree." Cy agreed. Because this wasn't the first time that something strange happened to Raven lately. She couldn't meditate for instance, she would be dazed out for long periods of time and she always stayed alone in her room more frequently than usual.

BB remained silent until something caught his eye. "Hey, dudes, what's that?" he pointed at something grasped in Raven's hand. It was an inscription in her hand. An orb of some kind hung in the middle and four red eyes glowed inside of it, not to mention a bat wing...

"Something tells me, that something strange gonna happen..."

_Mist: I'll be a little late of updating because of writer's block and the exams are coming up so gomen nasai._

_Vermillion: Read and review. You may flame, but only and only constructive flames. Thank you._


	3. Chanting of the Dead and Runes

_Yukirin: Disclaimer: Mist alias DarkMistShadowKitty doesn't own Teen Titans._

_Chapter III: Chanting of the Dead and Runes_

The Titans Tower was unusually graveyard silent. The horrific silence was ringing about, bringing chills down the 'conscious' titans' spines.

Raven had been unconscious for more than an hour now, and the sun was reluctant to come. Terra sighed. "Okay, guys? This silence is kinda scaring me so what in the name of God just happened?!?!" Terra frustratingly asked.

Robin shrugged. Cyborg shook his head and Starfire was watching Raven closely. "Friends... I-I need to tell you something that had happened..." Starfire began, "but friend Raven would be unhappy if I tell you..."

Thoroughly bewildered, BB asked, "Well? What is it?" Starfire doubted her decision. 'Should I tell them? Or should I not? But they are Raven and my friends... they will understand...'

"Well... I managed to stumble into Raven's room and she had not noticed me at all and she was muttering something... she had said something about the 'Devil's Cup', the 'Underworld' or whatever it is you call it and she said very clearly, 'death'..." Just as Starfire finished her sentence, a mysterious chanting was heard from Raven.

"Rashino subete yemera seekaihana sekaihna reauwin..."

The others looked strangely at the sleeping girl.

"Yami no Kami... Akuma no Oni... noteroth... maschoriata akuma ningens... rei..."

"What is she saying?" Terra finally asked. "Dunno..." Robin replied, looking at Raven in wonder. Cy blinked. "Perhaps it is from her own native language like mine..." Star theoried.

"Yami no Rune... hogo sha Narcissa... shoujo... Makai... Shinigami... Arella...Chaeora... Mizotarh... Azar... T-Trigon...Trigon... Atrox messor, ego arcessere tu... Mors, venire ad ego... auzara!"

The moment she yelled the light bulb exploded. A groan was heard. She finally woke up. Once they heard her wake up, they all began talking at the same time. Raven was still a bit drowsy, she merely sat up and stretched her arms and finally spoke, "What's going on?"

"We'd like you to tell us the same thing..." replied Cyborg. Raven looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"First off, Raven, you have been acting strangely ever since, well- our last meeting with Slade." Blurted out Starfire. Raven blinked.

_Flash Back_

Slade was running away.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, running after him. Starfire followed by throwing starbolts at him. But Slade dodged every single one. "You better work on your aiming..." he sneered at the Tamarian.

After a few hours of constant fighting, the titans were brought to the ground. Raven tried to stand up. "Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos!" she yelled. A black aura hurled itself around Slade; he tried with all his might to break loose. Unfortunately, he did.

He threw a disk at Raven, which sent her flying to the wall. "Better try again next time, essence of darkness," he snarled. Raven's eyes widened and for a split second, her eyes turned red, but that caused the lamppost to explode. Slade gave a cruel laugh and disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

_End of Flash Back_

"Not to mention, Ray," Cy started. "What does that inscription mean in your hand?" Raven looked at him, confused. "My hand?" she asked as she looked at her hand. She almost gasped in shock. Key word: Almost. She quickly hid it with her emotionless face.

"You could check it out in the Library. I need to meditate. My emotions are getting out of hand again." She said, and quickly dashed out of the room.

'You know, running away won't make you any more trustworthy to the titans, always running away...' Wisdom said. 'I know. I know...'

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Found anything yet?" Robin asked as he was flipping through the pages. "I have found pages on rubies, ambers, sapphires and even Scentari moon diamonds from my home planet! But nothing of this type of stone..."

"I can't believe I agreed to let you guys take me here! This place gives me the creeps! It's too quiet!" BB began to shout.

Terra opened a myths and legends book and gasped. "Guys! I think I found a picture of it!" The others nudged a little closer to Terra.

"Yup. That's it all right. It said that the stone was originally owned by some kind of demon from another dimension, named Trigon." Robin said, reading from the book.

"The stone was passed down to its unknown offspring who was half-human." Cy said, also reading from the book. "This stone is commonly known as 'The Rune of Darkness' because of its infinite dark power." Read BB.

"The Rune of Darkness was created by an unknown Maiden of Makai. She created the stone to bring peace and equality to light and darkness." Said Terra. "She implanted the stone to the Ruler of the Underworld, Trigon, for hope of purifying it." Muttered Star, skimming the paragraph.

"Unfortunately, however, Trigon had failed and used its power unwisely and wreaked havoc throughout different dimensions." Mumbled Robin. "Therefore, the maiden willed that the stone will be passed down to his daughter." BB read.

"Perhaps, Raven knows something about this?" Starfire wondered.

_Translations:_

_Rashino subete yemera seekaihana sekaihna reauwin: Asleep for years, awaken from your long slumber_

_Yami no Kami... Akuma no Oni... noteroth... maschoriata akuma ningens... rei:_

_Lord of Darkness... Demon of the Devil... chaos... awakening of demons... spirits_

_Yami no Rune... hogo sha Narcissa... shoujo... Makai... Shinigami... Arella...Chaeora... Mizotarh... Azar... T-Trigon...Trigon... Atrox messor, ego arcessere tu... Mors, venire ad ego... auzara!: Rune of Darkness... guardian Narcissa... maiden... Spirit World... Shinigami... Arella... Chaeora... Mizotarh... Azar... T-Trigon... Trigon... Grim reaper, I summon you... Death, come to me... awaken!_

_Reviews:___

_-VashTheStampede7123: Thanks and I don't really know why I made Raven sigh so much either, thanks anyway._

_-Lethgrave: Thank you, I'll promise to update faster._

_-NeptuneDream: Okay, but are you really a Japanese or not? Sorry to say this, but I am Japanese. It's kinda different if you study it from another country and the actual blood of Japanese. Anyways, thanks for the review._

_-wordbearer: Actually, the Mizotarhians do exist in the cartoon and comic of Raven's past. They kidnap her when she was ten and tried to use her to control the Lord of The Underworld, Trigon. Thank you and I'll try to finish the story this time._

_-Wild Spirit of Darkness2: Truthfully, I'm flattered and thanks for the review._

_So sorry for the long update. No, I didn't have any writer's block it's just that I can only use the computer during on weekends so its kind of hard to type and update the story in two days each week, so please bear with me._

_Miki: Read and Review!_


	4. The Forbidden Power

_Maya:_

_Disclaimer: No own, no sue._

_Chapter 4: The Forbidden Power_

Raven lied that she needed to have meditating practice. She was just reluctant to go to the public library to look up facts she already knew. Why was she doing this to herself? This wouldn't make her any trustworthy to the titans, always running away.

There was a knock on the door. Raven looked up. Who could it be? Everybody was at the public library. Raven slid open the door and looked around. Nobody there. It was probably just her imagination, that is, until she found a neatly wrapped package on her doorstep.

Raven picked up the box and placed it on her desk. She unwrapped the package and it turned out to be an old black book. It had a red rose on the front cover going sideways and the cover stated: Jigoku no Yami, Raven arched an eyebrow. Her mother was part Japanese, so think back.

Yami means darkness or Underworld, no means of, or of the, lastly, Jigoku means Hell or Underworld. So it's Darkness of the Underworld. Raven snorted. Why would anyone send her this book? As much as Raven hates to admit as well as she's filled with anger and hatred towards him, her father is the Ruler of the Underworld, for god's sake.

Just as she dumped the book in the trashcan, she stopped dead. Her eyes glowing an alarming shade of white. She had sensed something in that book. She picked up the book once more and saw that it was engulfed with black mixed with a bit of white aura.

She flip through the pages. Inside were some poetry and 3 of which, caught her eye. The Face Inside Is Right Beneath The Skin (M/n: the poem, The Face Inside Is Right Beneath The Skin is not an original poem, it's actually a song, Papercut by Linkin' Park.), pp.765-766, Forgotten and Remembered, pp.998-1003, and The Forbidden, pp. 1110-1111. She could relate to something within these poems somehow.

But most of all, The Forbidden was most uncanny, even for her. She skimmed the poem looking back and forth looking for the answers.

_The Forbidden_

_Author Unknown_

_In times of conflict of light and dark,_

_The Forbidden rose from the grave._

_Created from darkness,_

_Essence of evil in it's purest form._

_Full of deceit and unbearable sorrow,_

_Bearing the unbearable,_

_Condemned into isolation._

_Isolated,_

_Who are you really?_

_Forbidden One,_

_Is it the true nature of power,_

_To bring destruction?_

_The Power of Darkness,_

_The Forbidden Power,_

_Is it the only solution?_

_The only answer for salvation,_

_For this horrible curse,_

_Is none other than a fate worse than death,_

_To be forgotten._

_In human knowledge,_

_As much as we hate to admit it,_

_We, humans, or even part humans,_

_Fear not to die,_

_But fear to be forgotten._

_The Forbidden who took countless lives,_

_Seeks its awakening._

_The threat of hell has risen._

_Will you protect it?_

_Or will you corrupt it?_

_It is a fate only you can have._

_The Fate of the Forbidden._

_A corrupted soul forbiddingly plots your downfall._

_The Rune of Darkness,-_

Raven's stomach lurched. She hadn't mistaken it. She clearly read, The Rune of Darkness. Just as Raven was pondering on how the hell did this person know about this, she was pulled into another Realm.

There lied in front of her, was a hooded-creature. "Come to meeeeeeee..." his hissed, stretching out his grayish decayed hand. His voice was rough and a bit croaky and his eyes were bloody red.

Raven backed away slowly, "Give it to meeeeeeee... the Forbidden Power..... hand it over........." his hissed, more venomly.

Without warning, Shinigami, clearly more human-like, not that decayed monster grabbed her limbs and pushed her down to the icy cold marble floor.

Raven looked sideways, not wanting to keep eye contact with this bastard but she still struggled for dear life. But her assailant had pinned her so hard she couldn't. Shinigami let out a low, mirthless laugh.

"Why won't you just hand it over and come with me, o essence of darkness?" he sneered. Raven struggled even more. Shinigami was very close to her now. She stared at his gorgeous crimson eyes. That was a mistake.

Her eyes were turning blank. No matter how powerful Raven's mind is, she could still be hypnotized by a very, very powerful charm or spell. Shinigami took advantage of Raven's hypnotized state and pressed his lips firmly on to hers into a kiss.

Raven was out of her trance almost immediately. Her violet eyes widened in shock as lips were pressed onto hers. She thrashed around wildly, hoping to make him let go of her.

A piercing pain that went through her stomach stopped her . She began feeling helplessly weak. She couldn't fight him, she couldn't fight it. Her body was glowing a bright green glow.

The pain was unbearable. It was cutting throughout her entire body like a knife. Shinigami pulled away from her. His hand into her stomach. Slowly and gently, he began stroking her hair.

Raven panted and looked at him, grudgingly. Beads of sweat poured down her face. Shinigami's hand was starting to materialize out of her stomach with a pearl when someone yelled the words: "RAVEN! WAKE UP!"

_Reviews:_

_-Wild Spirit of Darkness2: Uhh... no I didn't. Anyway, thanks for the review._

_-VashTheStampede7123: Thanks, I'll try to update faster._

_-Eilian Rhoss: Thanks._

_- wordbearer: Hope I'll keep the promise and finish this story once and for all._

_Thanks and I'll try to update as soon as possible. (ASAP)_

_Only constructive flames please._


	5. Death's Rein

_Orihara:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

_Chapter IV: Death's Rein_

Recap:

Raven panted and looked at him, grudgingly. Beads of sweat poured down her face. Shinigami's hand was starting to materialize out of her stomach with a pearl when someone yelled the words: "RAVEN! WAKE UP!"

Raven opened her eyes to see the 5 other titans looking at her, worriedly. Her head hurt like hell. "What happened?" she timidly asked.

"When we entered the tower, you were screaming and then-" Terra was cut short, she couldn't say anymore.

_Flashback_

"Raven! We're back!" Terra yelled gleefully clutching the shopping bags of clothes and accessories she bought with Starfire.

A high-pitched scream ceased the laughter. "Raven?!?!" screamed Starfire. The teen superheroes ran through the hall and into the corridor of Raven's room. Cyborg busted down the door and gasped.

Raven was lying down on the floor, bound by chains from head to foot. Hovering over her, was a slim bat-winged hooded creature, stretching out his hand towards her. Robin reacted so fast that he threw discs at the creature.

Starfire threw starbolts at him and Beast Boy turned into a jaguar and attacked with full force. Shinigami disappeared into a black vortex and Star knelt beside Raven, destroying the chains as she was at it.

_End of Flashback_

Raven clutched her head. She was getting kind of dizzy. "You alright?" Robin's concerned voice rang through. "I'm fine, just a bit... dizzy..." she fell into Starfire's arms. "Goodness! Friend Raven! Are you alright?" Star's frantic voice sounded.

Robin felt her temperature. She was hot... about or even more than 43 degrees. "She has a fever!" Robin rushed Cy. "Cy! Help me!" Cyborg walked up to Robin and helped carry her to her bed.

She was breathing so hard. Her violet hair scattered everywhere. She looked in pain, as beads of sweat poured down her face. "Raven, please tell us what is wrong?!?!?!" sobbed Starfire, "you are on of my closest friends, and I do not want to loose you?!?!"

"I don't think she can hear you, Star." BB said. Maybe he was wrong. "It's... him..." Raven hissed in a hissing whisper, "He... he's awakened... once more...."

"Who? Who's 'he'?" Robin asked puzzled. Terra suggested that Raven just needs rest. The superheroes went out of Raven's room and walked towards the living room.

"Well, who's him? Anybody heard of him, before?" Cy asked the group. Robin shrugged. Starfire and Terra shook her heads. "Maybe Ray just has an ex-boyfriend we don't know about?" BB jokingly asked.

"Sorry, BB. This ain't the time to joke." Cy coldly remarked. BB looked down defeated. "Well, I'm guessing it has something to do with this book." Robin theoried, holding up the library book. "But I do not understand how a myths and legends book from _Azerath_ has found its way down here in this planet." Star inquired.

"Maybe it's warning us of something-" Terra was cut off by a sarcastic, matter-of-fact voice. "At least somebody gets the picture." All of them whirled around to see Raven. But it didn't look like Raven at all. She was wearing yellow and she fixed her round glasses that were askew.

"Raven?" asked Terra, thoroughly bewildered. "Yes and no." said another voice, only this one was softer and a much kinder one. The others turned around once more to see another Raven. She wore a bluish silver cloak and a long bluish silver skirt and shirt.

The yellow Raven wore her yellow cloak and yellow pants and a slightly lighter shade of yellow shirt. "Oooookaaaaaay... now that's just plain freaky...." Remarked Terra. "There are two Ravens?" asked a confused Star.

"I already answered your question," said Raven, who was wearing bluish silver with a slight smile that took all of the other titans surprise, "yes and no. We are just sides of Raven's personality or better yet, her emotions. The name's Wisdom, and that there is Knowledge. Beast Boy and Cyborg should know about our existence by now-"

"Alright! Enough with the chit chat!" snapped Knowledge. Wisdom rolled her eyes and muttered, "Teeeeestttyyyyy..." with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Anyway, we came to give you a warning. It's about that book you found."

"You mean this?" Robin asked holding up the book. Knowledge nodded. "The book isn't from _Azerath_." Wisdom remarked, confusion followed these words. "But how can that book not be from _Azerath_? It is the only place where it can come from!" objected Star. "Yes and no." Knowledge replied.

"The book originally came from a place concerning all different dimensions of the galaxy," explained Knowledge, "it's an existence created from an infinite power not from this time-space."

The other titans looked really confused now and almost everybody questioned: "Wha?" Knowledge rolled her eyes and looked annoyed and Wisdom gave a short giggle and said, "She meant that that book came from a place far, far away that is the center of the galaxy and that book was created by an infinite power not from this time."

"It originally came from a place called _Makai_," Wisdom started, and Star asked, _"Makai?"_, "It means the _World of Infinity_." Knowledge replied dully. "There are different worlds as we know it."

"First is _Ningenkai_, which is the _Human World or Mortal World_ where humans exists, second is _Makai_, an infinite place ruled by the _Maidens_ and their enemies or more likely the terrorists are called the _Glotarios_," Wisdom took a deep breath and Knowledge continued.

"Third is _Reikai_, it means the _Spirit World_, where _reikons, youkais, kaibotsus_ and other creatures from the _Damned_ gathers, only this one is ruled by the _Prince of the Spirit World, Koenma and his father Enma_. Fourth is _Heaven_, as you know it in Christian knowledge, it is paradise of those who believe in God and there is _Hell, the Realm of Evil and Darkness_ in its purest form."

"There are more worlds like these, but these four, _Hell, Heaven, Reikai and Ningenkai_ circle around the fifth, _Makai_. The other worlds apart from these are sometimes considered as dimensions instead of worlds." Wisdom finished.

"And what does that has to do anything?" BB asked. Wisdom sighed. "Someone from _Hell_ has targeted Raven because of an infinite power given to her by _Makai_." Answered Knowledge.

"And that power is the _Rune of Darkness_." Finished Wisdom. "_Reikai and Makai_ agreed that this power could only be controlled by Raven and only Raven." Knowledge said when the titans opened their mouths to object.

"The _Maiden_ responsible for creating the _Rune of Darkness_ in the first place foresaw all of this, but she cannot alter the future she has seen." Wisdom said, "Therefore, we can't do anything because it's her will be done."

"But that's not fair!" Terra shouted. "Whose the one targeting Raven?" Robin asked. The two emotions looked at each other, then looked at the titans. Wisdom sighed and said: "_Death, himself."_

Starfire gasped. "_Death_ is another name from _Shinigami_. He got kind of addicted to the _Rune of Darkness_ after getting defeated by _Trigon, the Ruler of Hell_ who was imprisoned in the _Realm of Shadows_ by his own daughter, Raven."

"Ever since then, the forces of _Makai, Reikai, Heaven, Hell, Mizotarh and Azerath_ joined together this once since _Azerath and Mizotarh_ are at war, to vanquish _Shinigami,_ to finally bring peace in the balance of good and evil."

"So, what are going to do?" Cyborg asked. "All you guys need to do for the time being is watch over Raven. Surely _Lord Koenma of Reikai_ is already sending his _spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshii_ and his friends over to help us. The _Maidens of Makai_ are also at war with the _Glotarios_ for the time being, therefore, I think they're going to send someone along during the near future." Knowledge said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Encouraged Wisdom and she gave them a slight smile. "If you ever need us, we'll be in _Nevermore_." She winked. "Cy and BB know how to get there so good luck."

"And don't worry about the _Spirit Detective_ and his group. They're old friends of Raven's so you can trust them. And try not to make that _fire kooroumee_ angry." Knowledge warned them.

_A/n: Forgot to mention that it won't be a Justice League crossover but a Yu Yu Hakusho instead, they'll appear in the next chapter._

_A/n2: Sorry if it's well, a bit different from the old Rune of Darkness, you can tell me which you liked best, the REAL Rune of Darkness or Teen Titans: Encounter with Death Rune of Darkness Revised_

_A/n3: I'm gonna need some OCs and I'm just wondering if you'd like to be in the story, either coming to help the titans from Makai or some of Shinigami's minions. Thanks. Or else I could use some of my own alter egos as OCs, but I'm already gonna use them to take care of Chaeora or some of them could fight if you wanted._

_A/n4: Tell me if you want Raven to die or not. I'm gonna start taking votes. If Raven dies, there's no sequel: Teen Titans: The Devil's Cup. If Raven lives, there's gonna be a sequel, your choice._

_Here's what I'm gonna need if you're gonna be in the story:_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Clothing:_

_Powers:_

_Description:_

_Weapons: optional_

_Race:_

_Shinigami or Makai?_

_Koenma or Chaeora?_

_Ambition/Mission:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Bio:_

_Thanks, and please R/R._


End file.
